The Mystery Of The Bayou
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: This is the story of a television personality and his co-workers, who while investigating a haunted house on a mysterious island, get involved in one of the most frightening experiences of their respective lives and careers. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This story is based on the Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers animated movie Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. This story has similar dialogue and similar plot lines from that movie, however this story will feature the characters from the radio series Kincaid The Strange Seeker which is produced by a Seattle (Washington) area radio producer and former radio talk show host/disc jockey named Jim French.

For those of you who have never heard the show here's the basic plot of the series: the show is about a television reporter named Michael Kincaid who works for a Washington D.C. based cable television channel called The Investigative Channel or IC for short, his show is called Kincaid The Strange Seeker and for the most part he investigates strange or unusual stories for his show (ghosts, aliens, time travel, etc.). The other major characters in the show besides Michael are his cameraperson Shelly Mars, his boss at the IC Randall Bigelow (who by the way is voiced by Richard Sanders who played Les Nessman on the TV show WKRP in Cincinnati), the show's announcer Dean, and the show's producer Pat.

Kincaid The Strange Seeker and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2010 Jim French Productions. Any and all characters (not including Scooby and friends for obvious reasons) from the movie are copyright 2010 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1

Our story begins in a large office building in the Washington D.C. area, this particular building is the home of the cable TV network known as the Investigative Channel or IC for short; the Investigative Channel for many years has been also the home to the fairly popular television program _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_ hosted by one Michael Kincaid.

At the moment in the District of Columbia and in the office building it's a fairly normal October day, at least fairly normal in terms of what usually happened surrounding Michael and the Investigative Channel, namely the newsroom was fairly busy and full of reporters, producers and staff members of the channel's various shows working on various stories.

Meanwhile at the desk of Michael Kincaid, the host of _Kincaid the Strange Seeker_ sits at a computer screen typing into a search engine and attempting to look up information about various peculiar, weird and strange stories around the country; for the most part it's a regular day at the cable television channel, filled with activity, which is what was happening when a loud voice boomed through the newsroom, sounding somewhat angry as usual.

"Kincaid!" shouted a vociferous, almost shrill sounding voice.

"Uh-Oh, I wonder what Mr. Bigelow wants you for Michael?" asked a female voice; in point of fact the voice belongs to one Shelly Mars, the cameraperson for Michael on his series _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_.

"Beats me Shelly but if I know Biggie its not good news" said a male voice; this second voice belongs in point of fact to Michael Kincaid the host and for all intensive purposes, star of _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_, or at least the star of the show in his own mind that is.

"Coming Biggie" Michael replied; the television personality then sighed and began walking over to where the loud voice is coming from, soon he began looking around to see where Biggie's voice was coming from, at first he couldn't locate where his boss was sitting or standing, however a few moments later he heard his boss's voice once again and listened intently to his fearless leader.

"I'm here in the conference room Kincaid" Mr. Bigelow remarked.

With that Michael Kincaid walked a few hundred feet over to one of the building's conference rooms and walked inside where he found his boss Randall Bigelow sitting in a swivel chair at the head of a long rectangular conference table; Michael watched his boss intently as he waited for the host of the television show and the cause of much of the stress in Mr. Bigelow's life to get further inside the room so the two of them could have a personal conversation.

"Close the door Kincaid I want to talk to you in private" Mr. Bigelow said.

Michael Kincaid then walked over to the large conference table and stood at the opposite end of it, wondering why Randall Bigelow had called for him for a meeting in the first place; although he could tell that Mr. Bigelow had a somewhat impatient look on his face while he tapped a pen on the table, naturally he realized that his boss was more than likely displeased with him about something that he had done, or a story that he did, so he waited for his boss to speak, which he did a few moments later.

"Sit down Kincaid" Mr. Bigelow explained with a stern look on his face, motioning for the television personality to pull up a chair at the end of the table and sit down, which he did.

"What's up boss?" Kincaid asked.

"Well I'll tell you what's up Kincaid, I want to let you know we're having a meeting in this conference room in about 30 minutes from now" Mr. Bigelow replied

"Um Biggie, if we're having a meeting why did you only bring me in here and not anyone else?" Michael inquired.

"I'm glad you asked Michael, because I want you, Shelly, Pat and Dean to be in the conference room to sit in on the meeting as well" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"OK, is that it?" Kincaid asked.

"Yes, for now, just remember Michael I want you, Shelly, Pat and Dean in the conference room in a half hour" Mr. Bigelow said.

With that Michael Kincaid got up from his chair, pushed it back in the table and walked out of the conference room; after exiting the conference room Shelly Mars noticed that he looked somewhat confused and walked over to him.

"So Michael, how'd it go?" Shelly asked.

"Well Shelly apparently Biggie wants to have a meeting in one of the conference rooms in about a half hour" Kincaid said.

"Why would he want to have a meeting?" Shelly asked.

"Beats the heck out of me Shelly, all Biggie said was he wants me, you, Dean and Pat in the conference room," Michael said.

"Hmm, I sure hope it's good news for once" Shelly said.

"I hope so too Shelly, I hope so too" Kincaid said.

About a half hour passed since Mr. Bigelow and Kincaid had their meeting in the conference room, and in that amount of time Michael Kincaid worked more on research for possible stories for his show, partly because he was a bit fearful of what Randall Bigelow was going to say to him or do to him during their meeting.

Hundreds of possible thoughts ran through Kincaid's head, all more unusual and terrifying then the last, including his firing or his death, although the latter was probably more exaggerated, soon Kincaid looked at his computer screen and saw that the monitor's clock displayed the time of the staff of the IC's meeting, so with that he walked back over to the conference room and prepared for the worst.

Eventually Michael Kincaid, Shelly Mars, Pat the show's producer and Dean the show's announcer sat down around a large rectangular table in one of the building's conference rooms; the members of the cable television channel were quite eager as to why they were all called into Mr. Bigelow's presence, and sat nervously as they watched Mr. Bigelow call the meeting to order.

"Well now that everyone is here let's get down to business; now does anyone know why I called this meeting?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

After a couple of minutes of deafening silence no one had answered Mr. Bigelow's question so he began speaking once again to his staff, although he seemed to be addressing most of the questions and conversation to Michael himself.

"Well I'll tell you, Kincaid your show has been on for what, 11 or 12 years now?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"That sounds about right," Kincaid noted, albeit a little confused.

"Good, now because _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_ has been on for so long, we or rather you have covered numerous stories Kincaid; however I've been noticing that we've run into a problem" Mr. Bigelow remarked.

"A problem?" Shelly inquired.

"Yes, the problem is Kincaid, while you do a good job looking for stories most of the time I have to ask you if you have any stories for the show and frankly it's getting a bit old; not only that but on many of the stories I send you on, they frankly are so unbelievable and so crazy, they seem to not be on par with what we present on your show" Mr. Bigelow said.

"Biggie, with all due respect I'm doing the best I can finding stories, can I help it if they're crazy as you put it; besides I thought my show was called _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_, which means I go in search of the strange, the unusual and the weird, so isn't what you're saying an oxymoron?" Michael asked.

"Kincaid, that's not what I'm saying, well it is kind of what I'm saying; anyway, the point is that not only are the stories I send you on so unbelievable and so crazy, but also when you come back you tend to not have any, let's see: oh yes, proof of your stories! Which means that you aren't able to bring back any useable footage for your show, which means there's no subject for the show, which means there is no show" Mr. Bigelow declared, almost yelling at Kincaid.

"Biggie, there's no need to yell at me; the reason why I don't have any proof of my stories is because either something happens to me or Shelly, or something happens to the camera, or someone tells us that we can't tape the story, or one of a million other reasons, which result in me not being able to tell you that we have stories for my show" Kincaid replied.

"Kincaid, in all my years of working in the television business I have never had an employee or personality that has been more infuriating to work with then you; why do you always say that? I know what you have to go through because you tell me the same thing over and over again when we have production meetings, and like I've said before not only do I not believe any of your excuses, I am going to do something about it!" Mr. Bigelow said, almost yelling at Kincaid once again.

"Mr. Bigelow, you don't have to yell at Kincaid, I know what he goes through too, since I usually tape the stories that you send us on, and believe me I've seen some of the most frightening things in the world and experienced some things that I wouldn't want to wish on my worst enemy, trust me Mr. Bigelow it's a touch job and a tough business" Shelly replied.

"I know that Shelly, but we have to figure out another way to get stories, I mean there has to be a way to go out into the world and find stories for Kincaid The Strange Seeker, we just have to figure out a way to do it" Mr. Bigelow commented.

"OK Biggie what do you suggest?" Kincaid asked.

"Well Kincaid, I'm glad you asked about that, you see in my great wisdom and intelligence, I have thought up an ingenious way to get stories for your show" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Hmm…. I don't know if I'm going to like this, but go right ahead Biggie" Kincaid remarked.

"Very well, you see my idea is that we, or rather you are going to do what all the great journalists do" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"And that is?" Kincaid inquired.

"Simple Kincaid, you are going to go out and look for stories" Mr. Bigelow replied, with a broad smile on his face that looked like a Cheshire cat at the dentist's office.

"Look for stories?" Kincaid questioned.

"Yes that's what I said Kincaid, look for stories" Mr. Bigelow replied, echoing his host's question.

"OK, so how may I ask are we going to find stories for my show?" Kincaid asked.

"Very simple Kincaid, I've done research and came up with some places that are sure to have the exact type of stories that the show needs to continue to succeed" Mr. Bigelow explained.

"Like where?" Kincaid asked.

"I'm glad you asked Kincaid, I have a list here of the places that you will be going to in order to find good stories for the show" Mr. Bigelow replied as he pushed a white sheet of paper across the conference room table to Michael Kincaid.

"Alright, where's the first place I'm going?" Kincaid asked, looking over the sheet.

"Well Kincaid, your first destination, or at least the first one I've picked for you is going to be New Orleans" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Far Out!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Hmm… New Orleans huh?" Kincaid asked.

"Yes New Orleans" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Biggie, call me crazy but isn't New Orleans a bit cliché? I mean as far as looking for the supernatural goes" Kincaid remarked, sounding a bit unsure of his boss's idea.

"Kincaid, I can't believe I'm saying this but why would you be worried about clichés?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"Well, I mean New Orleans has been picked clean by supernatural investigators over the years, heck it seems like every Halloween I see shows and movies on TV where the main character or characters go to New Orleans, it's kind of overdone, at least in my opinion" Kincaid replied.

"Kincaid, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job… oh wait, yes I do; you know there's a reason why New Orleans has been visited by hundreds and hundreds of paranormal and supernatural investigators over the years, and that's because it is has been proven that New Orleans is one of the most, if not the most haunted place in the United States" Mr. Bigelow commented.

"I'll buy that," Shelly added.

"You know Shelly, come to think of it you're right, I guess there would be worse places to investigate for supernatural stories; and you know it sounds like a terrific place to visit" Kincaid replied.

"Thanks you Kincaid, I'm glad you have some faith in me" Mr. Bigelow stated.

"We'll see about that, although I think I've come up with a good name for our New Orleans show" Kincaid replied.

"OK, Kincaid what name have you picked for the next show?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"I was thinking Haunts of Louisiana" Kincaid clarified.

"Kincaid, for once I agree with you on something; I must be going crazy because that actually makes sense" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Terrific, I guess Shelly and I better go pack and then we'll leave for New Orleans to start on our newest assignment" Kincaid stated as he stood up from his chair and prepared to walk towards the door.

"Hang on Kincaid, the reason I called you all here wasn't just to tell you about your new assignment" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Um, OK what other reason did you call us all in here" Kincaid remarked.

"Simple Kincaid, as I told you before I'm getting tired of you not bringing back evidence to back up the stories that you report" Mr. Bigelow explained.

"OK" Kincaid replied, somewhat unsure of what to say to his boss.

"This time you won't be going on an assignment" Mr. Bigelow remarked, smiling in a somewhat devious manner.

However, before Mr. Bigelow could finish his statement Kincaid interrupted him.

"Biggie wait a minute just because I don't bring back proof to back up my stores doesn't mean that I can't still report on them" Kincaid replied, somewhat confused of what exactly his boss was talking about.

"I wasn't finished yet Kincaid, what I was going to say was this time you won't be going by yourself to your assignment" Mr. Bigelow said, somewhat impatiently.

"I'm not?" Kincaid asked, with a clearly confused look on his face.

"No, you see this time I'm going to go along with you and Shelly, oh, and Pat and Dean will be going along as well" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"That sounds good, I've never gotten to go on many of Kincaid's assignments before" Pat remarked.

"Me neither, plus I've always wanted to see Louisiana" Dean added.

"You know, with Pat and Dean along this is going to be a pretty interesting trip; although I'm wondering why in the world you would want Pat and Dean to come along on this trip in the first place" Kincaid replied.

"Good question Kincaid, although I don't think now is a good time to answer it" Mr. Bigelow remarked.

"Why Biggie?" Kincaid asked.

"Because we need to get going and get to Louisiana!" Mr. Bigelow replied in a fairly loud voice.

"Okay, okay, I guess I don't need to know right this moment" Kincaid said, somewhat nervous of what his boss was going to say next.

"You know I have to admit, I'm glad Pat, Dean and Mr. Bigelow are coming along; I guess now they get to experience what we've gone through so many times" Shelly stated.

"I'm glad you like the idea Shelly, now I would like to officially adjourn this meeting and I do believe it's time we leave here and get going" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Sounds good Biggie, just let us go home and get some things and then we'll meet you at the airport" Kincaid remarked.

"By the way Mr. Bigelow are we flying commercial?" Shelly asked.

"No, not this time; Ted is letting us use his private plane, we're going to meet it at Reagan International and then head off for Louisiana" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Ted, you mean the owner of the network, that Ted?" Kincaid asked.

"Yes Kincaid, I'm glad you remember" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Why is Ted letting us use his plane?" Kincaid inquired.

"Is Ted joining us?" Shelly added.

"No, he hired a pilot; as for your question Kincaid, he was feeling generous at least that's what he told me when I talked to him" Mr. Bigelow explained.

"Sounds good to me, you know it's been a while since Ted let us use his plane, in fact it was before you got here Biggie" Kincaid replied.

"I know Kincaid, I know; now, let's get going, and if it's all right with you I would like to use my car to drive to the airport; now yours truly, Pat and Dean will take my car and we'll pick up some things from each of our houses while Kincaid, you and Shelly will take your car; once we're all packed we'll all drive to the airport and then before you know it we'll be in the Deep South" Mr. Bigelow remarked.

With that Michael Kincaid and Shelly Mars headed out of the conference room, followed closely behind by Mr. Bigelow, Pat and Dean; the five of them then took care of some last minute business around the office before heading down to the building parking garage and their respective automobiles.

A few moments later Kincaid and Shelly were in their car and took off for the pair's respective homes, while Mr. Bigelow, Pat and Dean soon after were in Mr. Bigelow's car and followed behind Kincaid and Shelly; later that night, after trips to each of the group's houses and after putting clothes, books, and other things each of them needed into each of their suitcases, the two cars took off for Ronald Reagan International Airport.

About twenty or so minutes later the pair of automobiles arrived at the airport and the team of intrepid reporters parked their vehicles in a parking garage, paid for the parking while the cars were at the garage and went on their way into the airport.

Considering Washington D.C. is one of the nation's top cities as far as population goes, specifically the nation's capital is in the top ten of most populated cities, you would think the airport would be no different and you would be right; for as Kincaid and the crew of his show and the Investigative Channel walked through the airport, it was as busy as you would expect an airport in a large metropolitan city would be.

Eventually the group of intrepid reporters, well one intrepid reporter, one camera person, one director, one announcer and one managing editor made their way through the large airport, past by the various restaurants, shops and newsstands that populated the large building; soon the group of five had found their way outside of the building and towards an area where a large Boeing 737 was waiting for the team of people from the Investigative Channel.

With their baggage, camera equipment and other items they needed for their trip to the Southern United States with them, the five of them boarded the large airliner, wondering just what would be in store for them and what kind of supernatural mystery or terror was waiting for them in the city of New Orleans, and beyond.

Author's Notes: This is my second non Scooby Doo fan fiction story, and while I know most people who read my stories probably haven't heard of or listened to an episode of Kincaid The Strange Seeker before, I did include a description of the series in the Author's Notes section at the beginning of the chapter and hopefully everyone will read that so you can have more information about Kincaid and the other characters in this particular series, also thank you to everyone for reading my works and for reviewing them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The several hour flight from our nation's capital of Washington D.C. to the city nicknamed the Crescent City, but officially known as New Orleans went like clock work, although considering the plane was a privately owned airliner, travel was relatively easy for the Boeing jumbo jet. Inside the well furnished private plane, Michael Kincaid and company sat at a large round conference table discussing their plans and possibilities for a story for Kincaid's television show in the Deep South region.

"So Biggie, what have you got in store for us in terms of stories once we get to Louisiana?" Kincaid asked, with a somewhat curious look on his face.

"Glad you asked Kincaid; while we're in Louisiana, we're going to be going in search of ghosts, phantoms, haunted houses, and any other supernatural or paranormal occurrences that we might encounter while we travel through New Orleans" Mr. Bigelow explained.

"So basically it's the same old same old, right Biggie?" Kincaid asked, speaking with utter disdain in his voice.

"Kincaid, I wish you wouldn't say it like that; after all, there might just be some place in New Orleans or Louisiana that has real ghosts or a real monster" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Biggie, I have no doubt that we'll find real ghosts or a real monster somewhere in New Orleans or Louisiana. And strangely enough, I think we're going to have one heck of an adventure after we get there." Kincaid responded.

"Funny, I didn't know you were psychic Michael." Shelly quipped.

"Psychic? Why do you say that Shelly?" Kincaid inquired.

"Because something tells me that we might be in way over their heads on this assignment." Shelly replied.

"Shelly, we've been on hundreds of these types of stories before. Why do you think this one is going to be any different?" Kincaid asked.

Shelly Mars thought about what she said for a few minutes, and what she was going to say to Kincaid afterwards. She then got up from her seat for a few minutes and walked over to the side of the aircraft; steadying herself, she looked out the window and took a deep breath. Soon she was joined by Kincaid, who placed a hand on her shoulder and wondered just what she was up to.

"Anything wrong Shelly?" Kincaid inquired, while Shelly Mars looked out the windows of the plane at the scenic landscape below.

"I'm not sure Michael. I'm just not sure; I'm just feeling a bit, well I don't know what it is. Part of me wants to go to Louisiana to tape anything that we might find… but there's part of me that thinks if we go looking for ghosts this time…" Shelly began.

"Yes?" Kincaid inquired, wanting his cameraperson to finish her statement.

"Well, part of me thinks that if we go looking for ghosts, that we might not come back to D.C. alive." Shelly replied nervously, while twirling a strand of her hair as she spoke.

"Shelly; we've been on dozens of ghost hunts before and we've always come out of them alive. So why do you think that we might not come back alive this time?" Kincaid responded, with a question of his own.

"I-I don't know, it's just the unknown that worries me. The fact that we have no idea what we're going to find; and we have no idea what we might go up against this time around makes me a bit anxious." Shelly replied.

"Shelly, I seriously think you have nothing to worry about. We're going to be absolutely fine, and we're going to have one heck of a show and some incredible footage to bring back. So why worry about what might or might not happen; let's just enjoy the rest of the flight, and once we arrive in Louisiana, let's do what we came down here to do." Kincaid observed.

"Well… OK, I guess you're right." Shelly replied.

The Investigative Channel's cameraperson and the host of Kincaid The Strange Seeker then resumed watching the vast landscape below them. Kincaid and Shelly were naturally astonished at what they saw: mountains, rivers, vast valleys, fields of crops of all descriptions and other interesting features, as well as every tourist attraction from D.C. to New Orleans, albeit while 20,000 feet in the air.

A while later, the giant 737 carrying the television reporter, his cameraperson and the others landed at a private airfield just outside the New Orleans city limits. Michael Kincaid, Shelly Mars, Mr. Bigelow, Pat and Dean then departed the aircraft, with luggage and equipment in tow and prepared to explore the home of Mardi Gras and the NFL's Saints. Before they could do all of that however, they first picked up a rental car at a local agency and then, finally the intrepid reporters headed off in search of the supernatural.

But success was not easily found, as far as ghosts, haunted places and the unusual items Kincaid usually covered. The group's rented SUV crisscrossed the greater New Orleans area, and while the television crew did find a few places with ghosts, spooks and apparitions, as it turns out each and every place the team from the Investigative Channel found either weren't really haunted, or on a few occasions there wasn't enough light to get good footage, or a few other times there just wasn't any story at all.

With the staff of _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_ frustrated, angry and ready to abandon all hope of getting a good story in the Crescent City, the reporters from the Washington D.C. based cable channel decided to make their way to downtown New Orleans, and possibly take some time to rest and think over what had happened to them since they arrived in Louisiana.

As we rejoin Michael Kincaid, Mr. Bigelow, Shelly Mars and the others, they are sitting on a wooden bench in the French Quarter trying to figure out what to do next. In addition to where they should go or what they should do next, Michael Kincaid began thinking to himself; maybe Shelly was right, maybe Kincaid and company shouldn't have gone to New Orleans in the first place, which was the topic conversation as the television crew chatted about what their next move should be.

"I still can't figure it out, every place we've gone to since we came to New Orleans, there's been no ghosts and no stories, I just can't figure things out" Kincaid remarked, while shaking his head.

"Michael, maybe coming to Louisiana was a bad idea" Shelly replied.

"Now how can you say that Shelly, Louisiana is a great place and besides there has to be one place in Louisiana that's truly haunted" Mr. Bigelow remarked.

"Biggie, how come you're interested in finding ghosts all of a sudden?" Kincaid asked.

"Well in my years in television I've come to realize the importance of finding a good story, and good stories equal ratings Kincaid" Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Good point, I guess TV people are always thinking about ratings" Kincaid commented.

"Naturally, not to mention that's mostly the reason I came with all of you" Mr. Bigelow explained.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that" Kincaid replied.

"Maybe I can provide some assistance" said an unfamiliar female voice.

Suddenly Kincaid and the rest of his crew caught a glimpse of a fairly young woman wearing an old-fashioned style red dress, red heels and a red headband in her hair. Naturally, the crew of Kincaid's show, and Michael himself wondered who this woman was and how she knew they needed help, so Kincaid decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Um, hello can I help you?" Kincaid asked.

"Possibly, I happened to overhear your conversation, about wanting to find a real haunted house; well as it happens I work in one, it's located at a place called Moonscar Island and it truly is haunted." the woman explained; as she spoke she sounded like she might have come right out of _Gone With The Wind_, but Kincaid and company didn't mind, because this person looked like she might just have a story for the television reporter.

"Hmm… sounds interesting, who are you by the way?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"My name is Lena, Lena Dupree and I happen to work as a cook in the residence that I'm speaking about." the woman replied.

"Terrific, by the way my name is Michael Kincaid and I am the host of the television show _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_ on cable television's _Investigative Channel_" Kincaid explained.

"How fascinating, I've never met someone's who's been on television before" Lena commented.

"You know most people have never met someone who has been on TV either; by the way, let me introduce you to my colleagues: this is my camera person Shelly Mars, my director Pat, my announcer Dean and my managing editor/boss Michael Bigelow" Kincaid said introducing his comrades.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Lena replied, afterwards she walked over to each member of Kincaid's staff and shook their respective hands.

"Likewise, so where is Moonscar Island?" Mr. Bigelow asked, with a bit of a curious look on her face.

"It's in a bayou not far from here, there are numerous ghostly stories about the island and you never know if they'll come true" Lena explained.

"Interesting, what are these stories Mrs. Dupree?" Mr. Bigelow inquired.

"Please, call me Lena" the woman replied.

"All right Lena; so what are these stories?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"Well most of the stories have to do with ghosts of soldiers, who were stationed on the island when it was a Confederate camp." Lena replied.

"Interesting; when exactly was this Miss Dupree?" Kincaid inquired.

"During the Civil War of course, although if I had to give a specific year, I would have to say it must have been 1836-1839 or so." Lena explained.

"That was fairly specific Miss Dupree, have you studied the history of Moonscar Island at all?" Kincaid asked, now curious to know what else their newfound acquaintance could tell them about their destination.

"Almost to the time when I was a small child Mr. Kincaid; to tell the truth, Miss Lenoir has almost been like a mother to me. She's raised me for as long as I can remember and she's always considered me to be like her daughter." Lena explained, tearing up a bit as she spoke.

"Miss Lenoir must be a remarkable woman, raising a beautiful young lady such as yourself. And most likely by herself as well." Kincaid replied, taking hold of the Cajun woman's hand and to the surprise of all involved except Michael, kissing it.

"Why thank you Mr. Kincaid, that's very kind of you to say." Lena responded, smiling and blushing a little as she spoke.

"Um, I hate to break this little love fest up, but I think before we make a decision, we need some more information on the house and the grounds." Mr. Bigelow interrupted, after clearing his throat loudly.

"Good point Mr. Bigelow, like for instance: have you seen the ghosts Lena?" Shelly asked.

"Oh yes, dozens of times; it's very frightening because most of the time the ghosts can simply walk up right behind you, almost stealthily. While other times they can and will move like an Olympic champion, rushing across the room and stepping right in front of you." Lena replied.

"Far out!" Shelly exclaimed.

"An unusual thing to say in such a situation, but very adapt nonetheless. Believe me though, if you were to even glimpse one of the ghosts, or if you were to so much as come face to face with one of the spirits, you would have nightmares for months." Lena replied.

"Incredible, it sounds like Moonscar Island has a very interesting reputation." Mr. Bigelow noted.

"Sure does Biggie, and so far it sounds like a great place to do a story about the supernatural; now are there any other stories about the island?" Kincaid asked, still unable to take his eyes off Lena.

"Yes; there are also many stories about a ruthless pirate that used the island for a hideout three hundred years ago named Morgan Moonscar" Lena replied.

"You don't say; hmm… so we've got ghosts of Civil War soldiers and a pirate, sounds very promising, can you tell us anything else Lena?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"Well, other then the ghosts of the Confederate soldiers, and Morgan Moonscar, there's not much else to the island. Oh, there is one other thing I have to mention, if you folks would still like to explore the house and grounds." Lena said.

"What's that?" Mr. Bigelow inquired.

"If you were to come to the island, the only way to get there is via ferry. In other words, when you arrive on the island, you might not be able to leave for some time, at least not until the next ferry comes." Lena explained.

"That's not a problem is it?" Kincaid inquired, looking towards his boss and the others for advice.

"No, not at all; we usually like to get a lot of information on the place we're staying at, so as long as the mansion has a library, and info about the area, we'll be just fine." Mr. Bigelow replied.

"I couldn't agree more Biggie." Kincaid responded, although this last comment caused Mr. Bigelow to cringe a little, especially since Michael Kincaid used his nickname, yet again.

"Wonderful, I can't to show all of you around the house." Lena replied, running over to Kincaid and kissing him on the cheek yet again.

"What an interesting display of affection Miss Dupree. Well, if you don't mind and it's all right with you we would like to come to Moonscar Island to investigate the mansion, the grounds and well, the island." Kincaid responded.

"Wonderful" Lena replied, smiling as she spoke.

"Indeed, and who knows; if we can get some good footage for the show, you might be on television. Oh, and I just want to let you know, both you and Miss Lenoir when we meet her, that we might need you to sign some forms, in case we do get any good footage." Kincaid replied.

"Oh? What kind of forms?" Lena inquired, with a curious look on her face.

"Just some permission forms, standard issue for anyone we interview, and for anyone who appears in an episode of _Kincaid The Strange Seeker_." Mr. Bigelow explained.

"Very well; I and my employer would be more then willing to sign any necessary forms Mr. Kincaid. And my employer Miss Lenoir would love to have you as guests and would love to meet you the five of you as well, just let me finish up my grocery shopping and we can get going" Lena commented.

"Sounds good Lena, we'll be waiting." Kincaid said, calling to her before she walked away, back down the cobblestone streets of the French Quarter.

As the black haired, alluring Cajun woman named Lena Dupree walked out of sight, to finish her errands, Michael Kincaid and the rest of his staff and crew, or at least the members of the crew that had accompanied him to the Deep South, were left with their own thoughts, and their own devices.

"So Biggie what do you think?" Kincaid asked, still trying to get the faint remains of Lena's lipstick off his cheek, which his associates seemed to notice.

"Well it's our first real solid lead since we've got to Louisiana. Plus, we haven't had any luck in any of the places we've been so far, so why not." Mr. Bigelow replied.

"Hang on a second Michael; do you really want to follow that Lena person? Sure she said she works on a haunted island and sure it seems like a good idea but I have a sneaking suspicion that this woman isn't who she says she is" Shelly remarked.

"Oh come on Shelly she doesn't seem that bad, besides she seems kind of cute to me" Kincaid commented.

"Michael, maybe you shouldn't be worrying about whether or not she seems like your type and more about whether or not we should actually be going to a haunted mansion on a haunted island in a creepy bayou in Louisiana" Shelly replied.

"And what's wrong with me thinking about finding someone, besides Biggie thinks we should go to this Moonscar Island right Biggie?" Kincaid asked.

"Well, I suppose this haunted mansion has possibilities not to mention it's probably a good place to get some good footage for your show Michael" Mr. Bigelow replied.

While Kincaid, Mr. Bigelow and Shelly were speaking about their destination, the show's director Pat, with the show's announcer Dean in tow, both decided to make their way over to the group's rental car and had both decided to look up something using Kincaid's laptop computer.

"Hey everybody there's something you should really see!" Pat declared as the rest of the IC crew rushed over to where she and Dean were.

"What did you find Pat?" Mr. Bigelow asked.

"Well, I was looking online using Kincaid's laptop, by the way I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it Michael." Shelly replied.

"Not a problem Pat, not a problem at all." Kincaid responded.

"Thank you Michael, anyway I was researching the Moonscar Island area and I found out that there have been numerous strange disappearances over the years" she replied.

"Hmm… that sounds pretty weird and it's exactly the reason why we should investigate Moonscar Island" Kincaid remarked.

"Right; I just hope we don't end up disappearing while we're there." Dean added.

"Don't worry Dean, I don't think anything to horrible will happen to us, at least I hope not." Pat replied.

"If you four are done, and if my watch is correct Lena should be finished with her shopping so let's get going" Mr. Bigelow replied.

The five members of the Investigative Channel television crew went back to their rental SUV, which doubled for a remote truck for the cable channel for awhile and prepared to follow the mysterious Cajun woman as she got into a grey truck after loading some bags of groceries into the back of said vehicle.

Soon after Lena had finished loading what she purchased into the gray truck, she started up the vehicle and a few minutes later, she started on her journey through the streets of New Orleans. The Cajun woman's vehicle then passed the historic French Quarter, the Louisiana Superdome and Tulane University, weaving its way through the streets, past the hotels, the restaurants and the rest of the historic and non historic portions of the great Southern city, with the IC's automobile in tow, following close behind all the while.

After about twenty minutes, during which time the two vehicles wound their respective ways through the city and its suburbs, Lena's grey truck and the IC's rented SUV stopped at an old wooden dock. After remembering what Lena had told them in New Orleans, the television crew realized where they were, and that they were that much closer to Moonscar Island.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to catch the ferry to go to the island." Kincaid remarked, hoping Lena could hear him as he spoke.

"Correct Mr. Kincaid; this is indeed where we're supposed to catch the Moonscar Island ferry. Now, if you'll excuse me for a few moments, I have to let the captain of the boat know we're here and he can let us on board" Lena explained.

"Sounds good to us Lena, go right ahead." Kincaid replied.

Soon Lena had managed to get the ferry captain's attention, and after a short conversation with the man, she returned to her truck, while making sure Kincaid and his fellow reporters were in their own vehicle.

A few minutes later, Lena honked her truck's horn and the ferry captain who had been out of sight since he finished his conversation with Lena, walked into the cabin of the boat and flipped a small switch which lowered a metal gate. Once the gate was raised, Lena and Kincaid drove their respective vehicles onto the deck of the boat and parked them.

Lena then exited her truck, while Kincaid, Shelly Mars and the rest of the IC team exited their SUV at the same time. The six people then surveyed the scenery around them as they walked around the front portion of the ferry, which was set to take them to their destination of Moonscar Island.

Before long the ferry captain, who was named Jacques, fired up the ferry's engine and soon after that, the boat was on its way. On its way towards the shores of Moonscar Island; granted it was named after a ruthless pirate who at one time was the scourge of the Bayous during the 1600s, the island had a certain sense of mystery to it.

After all, considering the place was called Moonscar Island, it seemed like a good place to find a mystery, and possibly ghosts as well. Which was what Michael Kincaid and the Investigative Channel team were definitely hoping for; however, there's an old saying in life: Be Careful What You Wish For, You Just Might Get It, and soon Michael Kincaid and his fellow co-workers were going to find out just what this saying meant, and they were going find out the hard way.

Author's Notes: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad; if all goes well, more chapters will be coming soon. With any luck, it will be sooner rather then later, but you never know what will happen.


End file.
